toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevallyland
The Socialist People's Republic of Trevallyland (Chinese: 特華利蘭社会主义人民共和国; pinyin: Tèhuálìlán Shèhuì Zhǔyì Rénmín Gònghéguó; Kuo-toa: Rospooblica Dool Soosilisto Tarlbaloros), commonly known as Trevallyland, is a socialist state located in the eastern Toy Islands. The capital and largest city is Trevallon. Trevallyland is an STO member state and is bordered by Kalpala, Rhandona, StarLand, the TBRE, and the USSRT. Apart from the island chain's humans, the country's seas are also populated by a sentient humanoid piscine species known as kuo-toa. During the Second World War, Trevallyland was invaded by the Japanese Empire, which imposed a fascist government onto the country. However, a coup in 1943 led Trevallyland to be brought into the Allied fold, resulting in widespread massacres and other atrocities being committed by Japanese troops. After the end of the war, a socialist government took control relatively independent of the USSRT. Trevallyland is a unitary parliamentary republic with free elections and numerous political parties, making it one of the most liberal countries in the STO. The ruling socialist party has been in power since the formation of the Socialist People's Republic of Trevallyland in 1943, and generally has free reign over policy decisions due to its overwhelming majority in both the People's Congress and the Soviet of the People of Trevallyland. The Trevallylandic economy is a mixed socialist economy. Although certain major industries are state-owned monopolies, there are many private enterprises in non-essential sectors of the economy. The socialist party has also made no remarks suggesting that it aims to lead the country towards a communist system. The majority of the economy is based around the mining, farming and fishing industries. However, the tourism industry is also quite strong, with the country being a popular tourist destination for citizens of other STO member states. Etymology The name Trevallyland comes from the local creole and means "Land of the Trevally", ultimately a corruption of the French travailleur, meaning "worker" or "labourer". This is due to the fact that when the island group was first discovered by people from outside the Toy Islands, the kuo-toa and other natives were seen as a potential source of labour. Historians and etymologists continue to debate the exact date, but at some point the kuo-toa themselves came to be known as the trevallies, a name considered particularly fitting as there also exists a type of large marine fish also known as trevallies (family Carangidae). The kuo-toa name for Trevallyland is Tarlbaloros, combining the word tarlbalo (meaning "trevally") and ros (meaning "realm"). History Prehistory Ancient Era Medieval Era Late Modern Era In the 1800s, the British were eager to counter French influence in the eastern Toy Islands, and set their sights on gaining colonies in that area. On the 9th April 1843, the British, claiming that the Trevallylanders had been too complacent with pirates that were allegedly attacking British trading vessels, declared war on Trevallyland. The war ended on the 17th July, with Trevallyland being forced to cede the cities of Wudan and Ishvely to Britain for 150 years under the terms of the Treaty of Kantes. World War II On the 8th September 1939, the Empire of Japan declared war on the Kingdom of Trevallyland, with Japanese naval forces launching a surprise attack on the city of Ishvely the same day. By the 19th November, the entire country had come under Japanese control, with Kings NAME and NAME having fled into exile in REGION. The Japanese then created the State of Trevallyland, run by an allied fascist puppet government. As such, Trevallyland began to fight on the Axis side of the Second World War. Unlike in numerous southeast Asian countries, where the Japanese were seen as saviours removing Western colonial influence, in Trevallyland the Japanese puppet government was seen as illegitimate. This was partially because Trevallyland had been a sovereign state and not a colony when the Japanese began their invasion. Furthermore, Japanese discrimination against Buddhism alienated the majority of the population, of which the overwhelming majority were practioners. In 1943, a revolution instigated by the communist and socialist parties (then illegal underground movements) and supported by Tabi'atstani troops brought an end to the fascist government and Japanese control over Trevallyland, and instituted a Socialist People's Republic. In the process however, Japanese troops across Trevallyland engaged in mass slaughters of Trevallyland citizens and participated in numerous atrocities before they retreated from the country. Seeing that the new government was primarily composed of communists and socialists, the Tabi'atstani government allowed the Trevallylandic government to develop in its own way, provided that it remained allied with the USSRT. Unlike in many Asian countries, the Trevallylandic communist government did not persecute Buddhists, and Buddhism was instead proclaimed the state religion, although freedom of religion was a right enshrined in the new 1944 Constitution. Indeed, the Socialist People's Party of Trevallyland, the leading party of the anti-Japanese movement, used Buddhism to further its aims, claimed that there was no contradiction between the teachings of Buddhism and Marxism, and labelled its official ideology as Buddhist socialism. The situation in Trevallyland would eventually evolve to resemble the later communist revolution in Laos, where the Pathet Lao would also work with Buddhists and co-opt them into their movement. However, not all of the country came under the rule of the new communist government, with the cities of Wudan and Ishvely being returned to British rule. Cold War With the beginning of the Cold War and the lowering of the Iron Curtain in Europe, Trevallyland began to engage in a delicate balancing act between keeping amicable relations with the West and continuing to be an ally of Tabi'atstan and the East. The 1968 protests also spread to Trevallyland, leading to student demonstrations mainly centred in Trevallon. An attempted uprising began on the 18th May 1972 when insurgents infiltrated the country via a cruise ship berthed near Verduras, but was put down when the insurgents were cornered in a raid in the Verduras container terminals on the 25th June. In 1993, Britain returned the cities of Ishvely and Wudan to Trevallyland, with both cities becoming Special Administrative Regions with significant levels of autonomy, including possession of their own governments, legislatures, legal systems, police forces, and monetary systems. Modern Era Beginning in June 2012, Trevallyland was hit by protests of the Occupy movement that spread to several major cities, notably in the capital Trevallon and in the Wudan SAR. After the conclusion of the protests, the Trevallyland government gave out free housing, low-interest loans, and cash handouts to help placate the population. Such carrots were also backed up by sticks; foreign media access to the country was restricted, local journalists were put under strict surveillance, and troublemakers were labelled as neocolonialist servants of the Japanese and the West seeking to disrupt Trevallyland's camaraderie with its socialist brother states in the Toy Islands. In 2014, Trevallyland forces participated in the SNA-NGL War where they fought against Natish troops. The move was made as a result of multiple reasons apart from a feeling of obligation towards other socialist states; the Trevallyland government also wished to push focus away from internal problems by winning a war overseas and thus gaining prestige. On the 23rd January 2016, riots erupted in Wudan again, this time with a small group of Wudanese claiming that the city was distinct from Trevallyland and should be independent. This was far removed from the motives of the 2012 protests, which had been targeting government incompetence rather than calling for independence. Of importance was the fact that Wudan is not culturally nor ethnically separate from the rest of Trevallyland, and the movement was only supported by a small minority. The entire affair was over in two weeks, resulting in a crackdown that originated not from the government, but by the Secretary of Security and concerned citizens acting on their own initiative. Economy The Trevallyland economy is based around the mining, farming and fishing industries, although after the beginning of the 21st century the USSRT also provided materiel and monetary support to develop heavy industry in the country. Major mining exports in Trevallyland include gold, iron, manganese. Trevallyland also exports energy resources such as coal, natural gas, and uranium. The country's tourism industry has been a major contributor to the national economy, with many STO tourists visiting. From the beginning of the Cold War, Trevallyland has been famous as a source of consumer goods for other STO states. In terms of jewellery, Trevallyland is particularly well known for its pearls. Trevallyland has the status of regional entrepôt, with large volumes of trade passing through the cities of Wudan and Ishvely with their duty-free ports. Trevallyland has a growing weapons industry, and is self-sufficient in producing various small arms and other military equipment. The currency of Trevallyland is the Trevally dollar, and the national stock exchange is the Trevally Stock Exchange. Government and politics Trevallyland is a parliamentary republic based around the ideology of Buddhist Socialism. The government is divided into the legislative, executive, and judiciary branches. The President of Trevallyland is both the head of state and head of government of the country. As head of government, the President of Trevallyland presides over the Executive Council of Trevallyland. The legislature is bicameral, and is composed of the People's Congress (the upper house), and the Soviet of the People of Trevallyland (the lower house). Administrative divisions Trevallyland is a unitary state made up of 9 provinces and 2 Special Administrative Regions (SARs), the Wudan SAR and the Ishvely SAR. Foreign affairs Trevallyland is an STO member state, but has amicable relations with a number of Western nations such as the TBRE, giving it the reputation of being a window to the Western world for STO countries. Military The Liberation Army of Trevallyland is subordinate to the Trevallylandic Ministry of Defence, and is split into the Ground Force, Navy, and Air Force. The military is largely a conscripted force. The LAT is also supported by the Trevallyland Civil Security Force, and the Socialist People's Party of Trevallyland has its own paramilitary group known as the Fighting Units Yue Anbo. Human rights The rule of law is generally respected in Trevallyland, and the country is the only state in the STO with any functioning opposition parties. Law enforcement and crime On the national level, law enforcement in Trevallyland is provided by the National Police Service, which also runs the fire services. They are supported by the Gendarmerie. Border protection is the purview of the Trevallyland Border Security Force, with its specialised maritime department, the Trevallyland Coast Guard, being responsible for enforcing the law in the maritime areas of Trevallyland. Civil defence and crisis management is the responsibility of the Trevallyland Civil Defence Service. The foreign intelligence agency of Trevallyland is the Trevallyland Secret Intelligence Service, whilst internal security is handled by the Bureau for Internal Security of the National Police Service. Geography Biodiversity Transport Air Trevallyland has three international airports, as well as numerous domestic airports. Apart from the three international airports and military airbases, the majority of Trevallyland's airstrips are unpaved and made of gravel. The flag carrier of Trevallyland is Trevallair. Other smaller airlines exist, such as Mangrove Airlines. Rail Railways are a relatively minor part of the Trevallyland transport network, due to the fragmented nature of the island nation. Railways are mainly confined to use as city metros rather than inter-city transportation. The largest metro system in Trevallyland is located in the capital city, Trevallon. Road Large highway systems are primarily located in the Macronesia island group, linking the cities of Trevallon, Verduras, Esfandaro, Snapper City, Habenerõ, and Haddock. Roads crossing channels lead into underwater tunnels to link the three main islands of Macronesia. Sea Demographics Languages Religion Mahayana Buddhism is the national religion according to the Trevallyland Constitution. Ethnic groups Ethnic Chinese make up the majority of the Trevallylandic population, comprising some 66.4% of the population, with aboriginal humans constituting another 9.23%. The other sapient species of Trevallyland aside from humans, the namesake trevallies (or kuo-toa) number some 7,821,938 or 14.14% of the population. There are also 2,815,898 drow (5.09% of the total population) which live in Trevallyland, mostly inhabiting cities dominated by the kuo-toa including Oblidop and Poolgoolblulop. Education Culture Architecture Trevallyland is known for its religious monuments, including the White Pagoda and the Great Buddha. Cinema and media Cuisine Literature Music and dance Sports Visual arts Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Trevallyland Category:Socialist bloc